Oricorio
/ |ability = Dancer |species = Dancing Pokémon |ndex = 741 |ndexprev = Crabominable |ndexnext = Cutiefly |male=25 |body=09 |color=Red |egg1=Flying |imweight = 7.5 lbs. |imheight = 2'00" |metweight = 3.4 kg |metheight = 0.6 m |2-name = Oricorio |2-jname = オドリドリ Odoridori |2-gen = Generation VII |2-type = Electric |2-type2 = Flying |2-dexalola= / |2-ability = Dancer |2-species = Dancing Pokémon |2-ndex = 741Po |2-ndexprev = Crabominable |2-ndexnext = Cutiefly |2-color=Yellow |2-egg1=Flying |2-male=25 |2-body=09 |2-imweight = 7.5 lbs. |2-imheight = 2'00" |2-metweight = 3.4 kg |2-metheight = 0.6 m |3-name = Oricorio |3-jname = オドリドリ Odoridori |3-gen = Generation VII |3-type = Psychic |3-type2 = Flying |3-dexalola= / |3-ability = Dancer |3-species = Dancing Pokémon |3-ndex = 741Pa |3-ndexprev = Crabominable |3-ndexnext = Cutiefly |3-color=Pink |3-egg1=Flying |3-male=25 |3-body=09 |3-imweight = 7.5 lbs. |3-imheight = 2'00" |3-metweight = 3.4 kg |3-metheight = 0.6 m |4-name = Oricorio |4-jname = オドリドリ Odoridori |4-gen = Generation VII |4-type = Ghost |4-type2 = Flying |4-dexalola= / |4-ability = Dancer |4-species = Dancing Pokémon |4-ndex = 741Se |4-ndexprev = Crabominable |4-ndexnext = Cutiefly |4-color=Purple |4-egg1=Flying |4-male=25 |4-body=09 |4-imweight = 7.5 lbs. |4-imheight = 2'00" |4-metweight = 3.4 kg |4-metheight = 0.6 m}} is a dual -type Pokémon introduced in Generation VII, which comes in four forms: Baile, Pom Pom, Pa'u and Sensu style. Biology Physiology All forms of Oricorio are bipedal birds with pink legs, feet, and beaks. Baile style has a red body with numerous black feathers on the wings and tail. A white curly feather also appears near the head. Pom-Pom style has a light yellow body with white feathers covering the pelvic area. Clumped, yellow feathers in the shape of Pom Poms appear on the tips of the wings and feet. Yellow feathers also protrude from the head, but in a more organized manner. Pa'u style has a pink body with three white and pink feathers at the tip of each wing. These feathers also appear at the waist and head to create a skirt and crown. Sensu style has a purple body with fan-shaped feathers on the head, wings, tip of wings, and tail. These feathers start purple, then become a light purple, then end baby blue in color. Behavior All Oricorio sip nectar from flowers to change their form. Baile style Oricorio are very passionate, power filling their bodies when dancing. Pom Pom style Oricorio are very friendly towards people, and use their dancing to cheer people up. Pa'u style Oricorio move and act at their own pace, sometimes making them hard to deal with. Sensu style Oricorio are quiet and collected. They are generally well received by people who migrated from Kanto due to their dancing reminding them of their homeland. Natural abilities Evolution Oricorio does not evolve. Game info Locations Baile Pom Pom Pa'u Sensu Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling TM Breeding Tutoring Sprites Baile Pom Pom Pa'u Sensu Appearances Anime *Hobbes' Oricorio *Officer Jenny's Oricorio *Moani's Oricorio Trivia *Oricorio is so far the only -type Pokémon that can learn Pound. Origin Oricorio is based on a honeycreeper with elements of dancers. Etymology Oricorio might be a combination of oriole and choreography. It could also be derived from oratorio, a form of large-scale classical musical work usually involving sacred themes. Gallery 741Oricorio-Baile SM anime.png 741Oricorio-Pom-Pom SM anime.png 741Oricorio-Pa'u SM anime.png 741Oricorio-Sensu SM anime.png 741Oricorio Baile Dream.png 741Oricorio Pom-Pom Dream.png 741Oricorio Pa'u Dream.png 741Oricorio Sensu Dream.png 741Oricorio Baile Style Pokémon HOME.png 741Oricorio Pom-Pom Style Pokémon HOME.png 741Oricorio Pa'u Style Pokémon HOME.png 741Oricorio Sensu Style Pokémon HOME.png OrocorioBaileSprite.png ShinyBaileOrocorioSprite.png PauOrocorioSprite.png ShinyPauOrocorioSprite.png PompomOrocorioSprite.png ShinyponponOrocorioSprite.png SensuOrocorioSprite.png ShinySensuOrocorioSprite.png Oricorio-Baile concept art.jpg Oricorio Pom-Pom concept art.jpg Oricorio-Pa'u concept art.jpg Oricorio-Sensu concept art.jpg Category:Pokémon with multiple formes Category:Bird Pokémon